Eddie Speaks
The School of Our's Season 6 Episode 12 "Eddie Speaks" Duane starts hanging with Tia after walking to school and home from school, Duane become good friends with her. They like the same music, she loves cats! And she is really sarcastic and bitchy. Tia’s research project is on self harm, and she knows so much about it so it will be really easy for her. She also mentions that she’s getting a tattoo on her back shoulder of three owls and a moon. She really like tattoos because of the symbolic meanings. Her tattoo will be symbolic, the moon is representing her gardian (mom) and the three owls are her and her siblings. Kyle Mewha had promised Duane a monster enters drink since the beginning of school, DuNe was making sure he’d be his friend since the place Kyle works has a lot of monsters and he can take them without getting in trouble. But Kyle is either always forgetting or blowing it off. Duane reminds him and reminds him. At the assembly, Duane sat with Kyle and was reminding him about giving him a monster. At the end of school one time, Duane was walking with Tony from school like he normally did and saw Kyle with his girlfriend Jess. (Both redheads). Duane confronted him about where his monster his. Kyle who is smoking a cig says its in the crevice of his ass. Jess started laughing and started licking her tongue in mouth so weird. Jess is pissed that Kyke bike have been stolen, by someone black, Duane said it wasn’t him. Jess said obviously, cause Duane is the whitest. In Art class, Nate has a dog whilst sound on his iPad and shows Duane. Duane encourages him to do it. Duane had a flash back of last year when Duane Yputubed a dog whistle sound effect at lunch and the whole lunch table thought it was Nate Folato who did it. Nate started the dog whistle sound. Duane and Nayte are looking around looking at people’s reactions. Nate and Duane are giggling. People are hearing it and is getting pissed off. The one annoying girl gabby heard it and looked at Duane. Duane just hope she don’t try to make everyone think he’s doing it. Soon someone asked where is the sound coming from. The teacher, Ms. Collin says its pissing her off and hurting her ears then other people starts to say it. Gabby tells the teacher that a certain Juvenal is doing it. Duane and Nate looked at each other. The next day, while doing a project, Ms. Collins came up to Nate and asked him if he was the copra ge of the dog whistle. Nate admitted to it, but she was not happy. Telling him that his a terrible thing to do because it hurts people’s ears. Nate admitted that he thought it would be funny. There is a assembly today, first block goes into the auditorium, Duane sits with Tia. This man, Eddie Slowikowski, who calls his self Eddie Speaks. He is a youth speaker, he I courage people to strive for goals students want to accomplish, saying that people can do anything that they put their mind into. As he was talking, We Are The Champions by Queen started playing, Duane said he loves Queen, Tia added that she does too. Eddie told this one story where he was asked to help coach junior league baseball with his son on his team. Their team lost every game, his son became discouraged, until the last game of the season. It had a disabled child on it, it was the last part of the game, they wanted the disabled child to have a turn. The had put the baseball on top of the poll and he had swung the bat to hit the ball. The coaches told his team to no retrieve the ball, and let the boy go to first base. He was going really slow but it was really dramatic. The disabled child’s father started clapping and crying because he son was actually happy playing. And Eddy’s team was watching him run past all three bases. When the kid was running towards home base, the father jumped over the gate and when the child passed the base he ran to his father and hugged him. The story was so touching, dramatic and kinda emotional. To finish off, Eddy presented the evolution of dance. Doing each dance move from every genre, every decade. The school was so hype it was unreal. In Guitar class, Morgan said that she really liked his dance moves. It’s Hollaween, Jeff Fusco came to math class with a face painted like Jeff the Killer. Everyone was taking snap chats of it. Duane had already did a trip to a scary hay ride, hunted Hotel and a hunted maze the week before. His plans is going to the movies to see Annabell and Oujia. Tia told Duane she plans on going to see Rocky Horror, she’s really excited for it. Duane’s birthday is coming up on the 21st of November. Already in mid October he planed a little Dave and Buster get together with a couple cool people. He asked Tony, Morgan and Austin. Tony was excited about it. Morgan she can’t Waite. And Austin had never been there and really wants to go. Duane can’t wait. It’s November, In psychology it is a busy day, everyone will be in groups of four. The concept is going around the classroom playing board games. Duane and Tony will be in a group with Dylan and Chris. Keep in Mind that Chris and Duane Hates each other.